Dreamweaver
by Eien-no-Ren
Summary: Kazahaya must face his own fears after Kakei delivers their next assignment.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

Disclaimer: I dont own Legal drug nor any of the characters. I just love to play what if... you know? There are no cucumber images now... hehehe... still loved them though.

Chapter 1: Nightmare

He ran swiftly down a hot, dark tunnel, trying to hide. The sound of his breathing was strangely hollow on his ears as he panted with desperation. 'Please, don't let them find me! Please leave me alone!' He begged to his unseen assailants as many long, pale hands blocked his escape route. They grabbed at his hair and clothes, attempting to stop him by any means.

He could feel it approaching relentlessly, malicious intent making icy fingers run down his spine. With a cry, he turned around, trying to return the way he had come. Maybe it was not too late to get back maybe he could make it to the other side of the passageway. He wheezed nervously, trying to get his bearings in the semi darkness.

'Trapped!' Was the only word that came to mind as he watched the shadows move closer against his body. Sobbing in despair, he realized he was trapped like a dog. 'Rikuo! Where are you?' He cried in the darkness, his heart beating madly as fingers turned into vines that attached themselves to his limbs while hands touched his body, making him squirm. Using force, they undressed him, ripping his clothes away from his pale skin, touching where nobody but himself had ever threaded.

Swallowing convulsively as he was firmly anchored, he whimpered in pain when the vines burrowed closer to his ass. Clenching his tight buns, he thrashed wildly to just expose himself further. Closing his eyes in surrender, he let his head fall over his chest. Light chuckles and a cold hand wrapped around his sex made him stiffen. Lifting his head, he gasped.

"Baka!" Whispered the familiar voice as hands started to fondle him, bringing his body alive. Instinctively arching his body against the teasing hands, he shook his head. 'I don't want this! Please! No!' He was getting aroused and he didn't want to! 'Don't! Please don't! Uunngh… Stop!' He gasped trying to fight his instincts with all his might.

"Relax! You know you do!" hot lips suckled on his earlobe and he trembled. His knees threatened to buckle and his ears buzzed with warm pleasure. He felt himself start to thrust against the firm hand stroking him up and down. Teeth worried his neck hungrily, the cruel fingertips running a nail over the sensitive head, making his head swim. Dizzy with need, he bit his sweat-covered lips to restrain a heart-felt moan.

"Cum for me, Kazahaya!" whispered the voice. Icy fingers prodded his puckered entrance, seeking admittance. Startled, he renewed his efforts to gain freedom to no avail. Suddenly, something forced his legs apart and there was a painful fumbling behind him. 'No… this is not happening!' He thought as his mouth was filled with a fat vine to stifle his screams.

Burning pain flashed inside his head as the ring muscle fought and lost against the intruding fingers. Tears burned as a finger buried itself cruelly inside. 'You are tearing me! Stop! It hurts!' He screamed inside his head while teasing laughter ensued.

The finger moved in ever widening circles, as if searching for something. Soon another joined in the search and heated wetness found his now limp cock. No will left to fight, he closed his eyes acceptingly. The pain was slowly fading and there was nothing he could do to stop this invasion to his privacy. Stifling a sob, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be hand fucked. The hand now rammed inside him steadily, short jabs then longer ones burning his innards. Scissoring movements got him lax enough not to fear imminent death after a while. The faceless heat working on his member made him shudder in a mix of pleasure and revulsion. Out of nowhere, his attacker pushed against something deep inside his body that made him see stars. A breath he'd been taking lodged inside his throat as he waited nervously for another burst of mind numbing pleasure and sure enough there it was, closely followed by another and another.

'Please, harder! Hit harder deep inside!' He thought helplessly, completely overtaken by pleasure. Dimly aware of his surroundings, he found himself pushing jerkily against the intrusion, trying to reach the same spot deep inside him. He wanted this! Now! Bracing his trembling thighs, he moved against those fingers in an attempt to get some more of that delicious friction going. He didn't care how, he just wanted him for the longest time and he was getting him.

Gasping suddenly at the realization, he screamed with abandon and pushed back, impaling himself further against the fingers that now were forced knuckle deep inside his body. Pain rocketed through his body and he was glad. Soon he was used to the fullness and the pleasurable feeling returned. More, he wanted more. Angling his body unconsciously, he searched for the electrifying contact that alleviated the pain.

"Rikuo!" he gasped feeling wet heat suck his cock. "Please…" He begged before biting his lip to stop himself from calling that name. Maybe he hadn't heard…

"With pleasure…" the mouth receded and the fingers stopped, abandoning his body.

Sobbing with unspent lust but unable to move, his body throbbed with heated passion. Out of the blue, a hot length slammed uncaringly into his opening. Laughter echoed inside his head as he screamed, saliva running down his mouth as what felt like an iron bar was shoved up his ass. Not waiting for him to get used to the sudden intrusion, it started moving inside him, savagely tearing his flesh, pumping deeper inside him.

"No, Rikuo, don't!" He moaned hoarsely, his body pushing back, begging for more as the tip rammed hard against the nervous bundle that made him forget all pain.

"You are mine, Kaza… remember." The voice ground low and primal against his ear, thrusting shallowly now to stress each and every word. The knot inside his gut tightened when cruel nails bit into his hips to steady him before his captor pushed deeply once more, drawing blood and pre-cum from him.

"Wake up, stupid and stop yelling!" A rough voice cut though his dreams like a hot knife on butter.

Panting, he sat up. Shaking like a leaf, he cradled his head between nerveless fingers before noticing how close he was to orgasm. His body felt sensitive and painful. Pleasurable needles ran over his body as his the feel of his dream lover ramming inside him subsided. His gut throbbed and he hissed softly, willing his erection to go. 'Take it easy, breathe deeply Kazahaya. Nobody is touching you. You are not naked. And even more important, he is not touching you.' It wouldn't do to have Rikuo notice this as his dream world wavered around his head like a mirage. He looked around nervously searching for a pair of dark eyes and even darker hair and saw a smirking Rikuo standing on his doorway.

"I could hear your moaning all the way into the kitchen…" He drawled with a smile. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were getting laid!" his lips curved teasingly when he saw his room mate turn beet red and sputter.

"I didn't moan!" He stood up angrily and walked towards him.

"Are you sure? Your body begs to differ, it seems." He raised an eyebrow while he pointed towards Kazahaya's very obvious erection. Looking down at himself, he cursed and ran into the bathroom, his flushed cheeks overheating as Rikuo's laughter floated behind him.

"Once you're finished handling Kaza-chan there, you better hurry back to wash the dishes. It's your turn this week. Monkey!" He chuckled maliciously, turned in his heel and left.

"Why don't you do them yourself, You pervert!" He yelled from the bathroom, blushing madly when he realized that he was actually fondling himself over his pajama bottoms. Biting back a moan he stepped into the shower to get himself off.

"Sure, just make sure to wash your hands after you're done, ne?" Rikuo smiled, relaxing in his chair while reading the newspaper.

"Bastard!" Kazahaya grumbled, pulling the spout open to shower, trying his best to ignore the fire his dreams had unleashed inside him. Glaring balefully at his painful erection he sighed and surrendered. "You will pay for this Rikuo… you'll see!"


	2. Chapter 2 Common Sense

Chapter 2: Common Sense

Minutes later, a pleasant baritone filled the room as Rikuo hummed idly in a failed attempt to conceal the pleasurable sounds coming from the shower. One didn't need to be a closet pervert to realize what the other male was doing. Shifting nervously on his seat, he sighed, trying to curb his arousal.

'Damn it. I should have made sure to awaken him first thing this morning.' He swore under his breath, staring sightlessly at the newspaper in front of him. The morning sun yawned, barely rising its sleepy head over the horizon.

Rikuo ran an appraising eye over the common area and nodded approvingly. Kazahaya had really done a damn good job of cleaning the night before. Everything was spotless. Even he couldn't find any faults with such a job and he was dying to find something. Anything.

'Kazahaya has certainly come a long way…' his thoughts were interrupted as a particularly saucy gasp reached his ears. His erection strained insistently against his pants and he leaned back on the chair all attempts at reading forgotten. 

'Fuck these paper-thin walls! There is no privacy!' he raged helplessly wanting to soothe his body but knowing he was unable to. When he had told Kazahaya to deal with his problem, he had never thought his repressed roommate would take him at his word.

Even though he was not a prude, it was one thing to hear the excited mews your male roommate made every time he masturbated. It was part of who he was to wonder whom or what he was thinking of to provoke such delightful sounds. However, it was entirely another matter when you knew exactly who and what was on his mind when he did; especially if it was you. One had to be flexible, yeah. Nevertheless, today was the last straw.

Whenever it happened before, he just played deaf and ignored the whole thing. One had to make allowances for thin walls and two hormone driven single teens living together under the same roof. He feigned ignorance with more ease than Kazahaya, who ended up with a blush to rival a tomato on those rare occasions he was awake and the urge to beat the monkey struck.

For somebody who appeared so innocent, Kazahaya certainly exhibited a fondness for solo pleasure that was second-to-none and he was a screamer to boot.

Rikuo smirked thinking about that. His style was neither noisy nor silent but there was no way you could miss the deep grunts you made when you were busy riding the wave of your orgasm all over the bathroom's wet tiles. He had a thing for hard, cold tiles caressing the heated tip of his flesh. Images of his cum sliding down the slick tiles in long white jets filled his lust driven brain.

A strangled whimper made him curse under his breath once more. His minds eye showed the pale body as it tensed in pleasure, ready to climax. Mouth tensed in a silent O while his eyes closed shut as he had been this morning: pushing his hips against the blanket and calling his name. The dark scribbles he latter realized were kanji regrouped and flickered before his confused sight while his mind relentlessly replayed the previous scene.

That morning, he'd been busy making breakfast and thinking of new ways to awaken his hapless roommate when the first fearful sounds had registered in his ear. He paused for a second, and when he heard nothing, he shrugged blaming his imagination.

With a contented smirk, he continued serving the fried eggs and mackerel individually, filling the white porcelain bowls with rice. Thinking how much he liked cooking, he bit back a smile. Poor unsuspecting Kazahaya! Cooking satisfied a void deep inside him, a need to nurture and care. The sole idea of nourishing the petite youth with food prepared by his hand provoked him to try harder. Knowing Kazahaya maintained his health and well-being thanks to the food he prepared felt almost perversely sexual to him.

He chuckled, remembering the first time he watched Kaza-kun eat. His curious eyes followed the arc of his pale hands, discreetly watching as ruby red lips wrapped around the rice-laden hashi. Unexpected pleasure flickered over him, making him hard as he wondered how those same lips would feel wrapped around something thicker… longer…hotter. 

He swore, remembering the innocent query on his room mate's eyes as a heartfelt groan escaped his chest. The memory was enough to provoke another morning wood and he'd shifted nervously, wanting Kazahaya to hurry up and awaken. Thank to his dreams he was not up to performing his customary wake up call this morning. Kazahaya's little gifts of clairvoyance and psychometrics that allowed him to perceive and act on other people's feelings would prove disturbing enough if he so much as touched him today.

He was reasonably sure he could accurately predict what he would see. For his dreams had been too full of the blonde's passionate cries for release to allow him to stop from making an ass of himself.

He was so deep in thought that he failed to hear his name the first times it was called. When he realized it was his name the other one was calling, Kazahaya was close to screaming.

The plastic spoon clattered noisily on the wooden floor as Rikuo vaulted over the low wall separating the kitchen from the dining room and ran towards the younger man's room.

"Kaza…ha…ya…" his voice stuck to his throat as his eyes processed the vision before him. Kazahaya was arching against the mattress, his slight hips thrusting forward against the heavy blanket as his expression filled with pleasure and need. Sweat beaded on his pale brow while he bit his lip and moaned. "Ri…o…" he stammered.

Rikuo stood in the doorway like a deer caught in the headlights, wondering if somehow he'd been abducted by aliens or died and here was his reward or if somehow he was hallucinating.

This was definitively a sight straight from his dreams. He was afraid he would become blind by the force of his arousal. This image would stay burned into his retinas for the rest of his days. Vaguely he realized if ever there was a moment for a nosebleed to occur, this was it. He wondered at the truth of the myth when he realized he still was not bleeding. Alarms blared inside his brain as he noticed his train of thought and pushed himself to turn on his heels quickly to leave the blond teen to his dreams.

"RIKUO!" a desperate voice stopped him in his tracks, tugging at his gut. Turning sharply, he once again was trapped by the vision.

"Please!" the blonde begged brokenly, sobbing with unspent lust. Unheeded, his legs carried him closer to the bed, unsure of what to do.

Thrashing arms and legs uncovered whole patches of lily white skin for the rapturous pleasure of one Himura, Rikuo. He waited with a bated breath, willing the heavy blanket to stop impeding his view.

'Is he truly dreaming of me? Yes he is… Neko-chan is dreaming of me… he… wants me?' he wondered stupidly as Kazahaya spoke once more, turning in his belly.

"No, Rikuo… don't" he moaned while pushing his shapely derriere against the air. He was definitively begging for it.

Rikuo's hands flew to his pant and he wrapped his throbbing flesh with a trembling hand when Kazahaya moaned and shivered, his body stiffening with urgency as if he was being penetrated by a phantom lover. Jealousy stabbed Rikuo in the gut.

'Somebody else is possessing my Kazahaya! Mine!' His instincts screamed fiercely and he clenched his fists and stepped forward. Pain shot through him and he felt his knees turn into goop. Looking around to see why he was in pain, he realized his hand was clenched hard around his own erection. Realizing his actions, he let himself go and glared balefully at the reason for his pain.

"Wake up, stupid and stop yelling!" He roared, hard enough to be heard clear to the store down below.

A flustered Kazahaya jackknifed into a sitting position and clung to himself, shivering like a leaf. Somehow seeing the panic inside the passion dazed pupils and the guilty expression on his face made Rikuo feel vindicated and in control. He smirked, hiding his confusion and desire.

'If I can't get off you won't, either. It's pay back time, neko-chan…' He reasoned perversely. His blond roommate was due some embarrassment and he was just the one to give it to him.

"I could hear you moaning all the way into the kitchen…" he drawled with a smile. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were getting laid!" his lips curved maliciously, happy to see his tormentor sputtering like a wet hen; which in turn took him to where he was now, deep inside his own kind of hell.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his aching body. The barely suppressed moans coming from the bathroom drove him closer to the edge of madness. Tensing, he crushed the hapless newspaper within his fist, utterly unable to control his body's honest reactions. Humbled, he lowered his head and prayed in earnest even though he was not what most would call a religious man.

'Please lord! Make him cum already! I can't stand it anymore!' he thought in desperation, while his length throbbed in time with the muffled groans he attempted to ignore.

Standing up, he paced the room like a caged beast seeking relief. His feet rambled on, as the walls threatened to swallow him up. Unexpectedly, he found himself before the bathroom door, apparently unable to resist the attraction Kazahaya provoked. He could almost see the funny side of the whole thing. Almost: for he was drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

Acting like a puppet with cut strings, he folded silently before the door, his heated forehead resting against the cool grain of the wood. Nimble fingers made short work of his pant's fly before setting free and fondling his aching flesh. He gasped softly, both hands pumping in time to the heated whimpers he could hear inside the bathroom. 

Panting against the wooden door, he licked the dark stained resin in an attempt to soothe his cravings for that milky white skin. His manhood wept copiously as he roughly pushed himself further into pleasure. The voice inside rose and his own started to escape the tight restraints he held over it.

Clenching and unclenching his steel hard buns, he felt his orgasm approach like a freight train; heat searing his nape and ears until all he could hear was his own rushing heart. The heat formed a ball and speared into his gut, wrenching deep moans that thankfully Kazahaya covered with his own sounds. It felt like they were making love.

Closing his eyes, he allowed free reign to his imagination. Imagining Kazayaha's lips wrapped around his aching cock; sucking, teasing the weeping slit with a knowing smile, while purring with satisfaction. This image proved to be his undoing as his balls tightened and his heart skipped a beat. Freezing heat scalded down his spine in a timeless second as his excitement blasted a line behind his eyelids letting him soar over the city's skyline.

With his returning senses came the awareness of pain. Unclenching his locked jaw, he realized he'd bitten hard into his arm to muffle his heart-felt groans. Staring stupidly at his cum-soaked hands and pants, he followed the white bridges that clung in strings from his still throbbing flesh to the door. Absently, he made a mental note to clean the door later that day. His hands contracted reflexively and his still unspent body thrust shallowly against his slippery hand, wanting more. Hissing softly under his breath he teased his weeping tip mercilessly while pulling and pushing on his flesh with angry movements. It seemed his erection had not subsided yet; his orgasm had taken off the edge of his hunger but he still craved the green-eyed beauty.

His hot forehead touched the door gingerly. He could still hear Kazahaya going strong while the shower ran and he decided not to indulge one more time. He was sure that if he gave in, there would be nothing left of his self-control to stop him from entering the bathroom and claiming what was rightfully his.

'Rightfully yours? Since when idiot? What's wrong with you, Rikuo? Get real!' his resolve faltered and he decided to go change his clothes. His nostrils picked up the spicy scent of his own cum and he frowned with disgust. Eyeing his handiwork, he stared with incredulity at the awe-inspiring quantity of semen his orgasm had produced. It felt good and slick against his fingers, even though he knew it should be a sticky mess. He wondered what it would feel like coating Kazahaya's insides and his erection twitched on its own.

"Stop it, idiot!" he hissed softly as flashes of the body masturbating inside the room invaded his senses. Acting on impulse, he spread his cum over the bathroom door and handle, picturing Kazahaya's hand closing over it and his essence mixing with the recently washed skin that was all Kazahaya. A rush of excitement overwhelmed him while he did this making him realize his need to set his mark over his fragile looking co-worker. Blushing madly, he stood up and rushed inside his room before temptation claimed what was left of his common sense.


End file.
